


A Whirlwind

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life, kinda sorta, not sure what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Rey does not have to survive and Finn does not have to fit in they're a whirlwind, and the poor resistance base has no idea what hit it. It's good they're such charismatic  people Poe thinks or they'd be in actual trouble.</p>
<p>A little bit of life on base after the events of the movie. It's kind of Poe's POV on his new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me forever to write these three, I just want to give them their due (that and the internet's been out for like three days).

Now that Rey does not have to survive and Finn does not have to fit in they're a whirlwind, and the poor resistance base has no idea what hit it. It's good they're such charismatic people Poe thinks or they'd be in actual trouble.

Once Finn is well again and aquainted with his new companions on the base he realizes something. He can be alone. He can go places to be by himself, he's _allowed_ to.

So he does. He leaves messages for Poe with BB-8 and he dissapears sometimes, just for a few hours at most.

Poe asks him what he gets up to, just out of curiosity, adding he doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to.

Finn does, he sees no reason not to. He mostly finds a spot on his favorite grassy hill and sits. Sometimes he lies down and looks up at the sky. Occasionally he takes walks around the wooded areas nearby. Mostly he enjoys doing things nobody is telling him to do.

The base is wonderfully accepting of this. General Organa enjoys Finn as much as the rest of them do, (Poe once heard her refer to him as “a joy”) and as long as he's still in the latter stages of his recovery she doesn't push for his participation in anything. She does a lot of asking though and for his part Finn agrees to it all, glad to have a choice.

Sometimes he gives a half proud, half hesitant “no” to somebody that's not the general though. Then, inevitably a few minutes later his natural kindness overrides his attempt at rebellion and he goes to help anyway. Poe has to remind him later that he did say no, and there was no punishment for it.

The mess is very accomodating, most of the staff floats in and out of it anyway, but there is always someone there for Finn if he decides to eat outside of the scheduled meal hours. He befriends them all of course and always takes care to learn what they're making for him so he can try to make it on his own later.

The General stresses to him he doesn't have to wear the uniform if he doesn't want to. But he does, he wants to be part of something good, he wants to belong to someplace that wants to protect and create not rule and destroy. He has been dilligent in learning the history of the resistance from their side and any other scrap of non First Order approved history he can get his hands on. Sometimes if she's not too busy Finn will help Leia with smaller personal projects (she's not as young as she used to be) and she'll tell him all sorts of stories. More than once she got a little emotional and Finn stopped to hold her hand.

Rey goes a little opposite of Finn, she seeks out human company almost constantly. She's never disruptive, she just likes to be in the presenence of other beings who aren't in any type of competition for supplies. In between Luke's lessons she shadows pilots, wanders into the kitchens or med bay and absorbs what they have to tell her like a sponge. Rey wants to know everything about everything she's missed. She's a little overwhelming sometimes if Poe were being honest, but the upsettingly adorable dimples that appear with her smiles were well worth the thousands of questions. Now that he thought about it, Luke probably brought her back so he could have a moments peace and quiet.

It's not really a suprise to anyone when Rey becomes completely enamoured of the General and half timidly follows her around until she's sure the older woman doesn't mind her presence. Then when not with Finn, Rey could usually be found with her (sometimes Leia had to deal with the both of them at once, it's a wonder anything gets done then). Poe was glad to see they had eachother in the face of everything that happened, perhaps this way they could make up for a little bit of the familial affection they were cheated of.

Moreso than Finn Rey couldn't wait to put on the uniform. She got to belong to something. She got to want the same things as other people without having to fight them for it. She cried the day she got her pilots jumpsuit with her very own helmet. She clutched the orange suit to her chest and Poe held her to his. She cried again later telling Finn about it. She wound up making Finn cry too and Poe had to come hold both of them to stop the sniffling.

The pair did agree on another thing, they had to sleep near another person, touching them preferably. Finn had trouble sleeping when he was alone in the med bay, he missed the sounds of other people nearby. Rey suprisingly turned out to be a glutton for touch. She was always leaning in, taking people's hands offering and accepting hugs. She even convinced some of the longer haired pilots to let her practice the hairstyles Leia was teaching her on them. Although she had been given her own room at first Rey spend most of her nights curled up next to Finn. Finn who had opted to room with Poe when he was allowed out of medical.

He came back to the room one night to find them bunked together giggling about something or another on the holopad in front of them.

“You know I could just go sleep in Rey's room?” He teased them.

“No!” The y responded in unison.

“Finn would be sad if you left!” Rey said with a straight face.

“Just Finn?” Poe asked.

“Just Finn.” She replied a coy little smile creeping onto her face, those damned dimples appearing alongside. “Not everyone can sleep through your snoring!”

“I do not snore!” The pilot put a hand to his chest in indignation, Rey just shook her head. “Finn, tell her please I do not snore.”

“You kinda do buddy.” Finn had a certain wide eyed sincere face Poe was still learning to distinguish from his actual sincere face. “I mean it's more like heavy breathing than snoring, it's kind of soothing actually, to me anyway.” he nodded, Rey hid a giggle behind her pillow.

“You two are unbelievable!” Poe threw his hands up in exasperation.

“But would you take us back?” Rey asked.

“Never in a million years. But if I did I think I'd switch you.”

“That's mean, Finn would make a terrible scavenger.” She wrinkled her nose. “He's too nice!”

“I made a pretty bad Stormtrooper too.” Finn reminded them.

“Good you're here with us then. You're our secret weapon!” Poe grinned.

“I don't really think I'm a secret. My face is probably plastered all over the First Order intranet with 'traitor' under it in large letters. There might even be a reward. I really don't look forward to bumping into any of them again.” He shook his head.

“We'll keep you safe. I promise we'll keep you safe. Even if I have to fistfight Kylo Ren blindfolded I won't let them get to you.” Rey's voice was light but her expression determined.

“They didn't know what hit them the first time, I'd hate to be in your way in the second time around.” Finn took her hand.

“I'm ready, I'm _going_ to be ready.” She clarified for herself.

“You bet you are, and we're going to be right beside you.” Poe added. She held his gaze and nodded. Here were a pair of people before him who had already endured so much and still they were so bright and strong and wonderful. If life hadn't beaten them yet they were surely going to come through this too.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> can I be any worse at titles? I don't think so.
> 
> I'm gonna try this out, this being linking my tumblr. If you want to say hi or something come visit here  
> [Andbonnykate](http://andbonnykate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
